Support mounts have been utilized as rifle rests since the invention of firearms, enabling users to aim and fire with better control and substantially improved accuracy. From sand bags used when firing from the prone position, to tree stands placed above animal pathways, mounts have come in a wide variety of designs. Tripods, bipods and monopods are some of the styles commonly known as support mounts used as rifle rests.
The chief concern with any support mount used as a rifle rest is the ease with which it can be quickly repositioned to adapt to a changed shooting situation. A user should be able to quickly and easily move the mount to provide stable sight alignment for aiming and firing in any direction where a target is located. Previous inventions, described below, partially fulfill those requirements, but their deficiencies show the need for the features offered by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,391 issued to Klipp on Apr. 3, 1990 is a for sportsman's gun rest and object holder. Unlike the present invention, Klipp uses a portable bracket with an attaching clamp, whereas the present invention uses a spring clamp without need of a bracket. Because a bracket is not used, the present invention can be repositioned quicker and with less effort.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,656 issued to Flaherty et al. on Dec. 28, 1965 is for a mount for use as a rifle rest, employing a base secured to an object by bolts or pegs to keep the mount in place. The present invention has no need of bolt or pegs, as it employs an easily mountable and removable spring clamp to secure the portable support mount to a shooting rail or other surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,988 issued to Besaw on Apr. 6, 1976 is for a portable mount. Unlike the present invention, Besaw employs support blocks for placement onto a surface to provide a shooting base, with a V-shaped notch on the topmost block to hold a rifle in place. The present invention, however, employs an extendable holding member on top of a compact support tube with an easily mountable and removable spring clamp and stabilization bar at its base, allowing the present invention to be quickly established in a new and stable position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,493,719 issued to Lackey on Feb. 24, 2009 is for an apparatus and method of supporting a firearm. Unlike the present invention, Lackey uses a device that can be mounted onto an upright pole or stick, then adjusted for height and tightened in place so that the stock of a firearm can be rested upon it. The present invention, however, employs an extendable holding member on top of a compact support tube with an easily mountable and removable spring clamp and stabilization bar at its base, allowing the present invention to be quickly established in a new and stable position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,995 issued to Brubach on May 18, 1999 is for a monopod mount for use as a rifle rest. Unlike the present invention, Brubach uses a flat or pointed base unit, along with attachment straps to fasten the rifle to the mount. The present invention, however, employs an extendable holding member on top of a compact support tube with an easily mountable and removable spring clamp and stabilization bar at its base, allowing the present invention to be quickly established in a new and stable position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,328 issued to Bean on Mar. 10, 2009 is for a method and apparatus for supporting a shotgun. Unlike the present invention, Bean's invention is a bipod device and also lacks the holding member employed by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,021 issued to Groba on Jun. 30, 1987 is for a portable firearm support. Like the present invention, Groba uses a holding member at one end, but Groba lacks the spring clamp and stabilization bar at the base of the device that are distinctive features of the present invention.